Total Ninja
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Mike had been missing Tina but had been forced to help his family around the house, they were redecorating and needed his help. Deciding to sneak into Tina's place via the window. He gave her a wake up, she'd never forget in a hurry.


Mike had to help his parents with some family stuff around the house. They were redecorating and needed his help. Although initially reluctant because it meant missing out on some quality time with Tina, he eventually agreed. The family room was in need of a much needed make over. He spent the day lugging huge items of furniture and leaving it on the front lawn. Once evening drew up he did the same thing but bringing the items back inside, with the paint now dry he had to admit it looked great. His mom was hanging the drapes and his dad slumped on the sofa and began to read a newspaper.

He took his opportunity and grabbed his coat and jumped into his car. It was already getting late, in fact it was already past Tina's curfew. He parked a block down and jumped out and rushed to Tina's house. Heading round the back he crept silently, he glanced up and swallowed hard at the tree now before him. He had did this dozens of times before but he was well aware that one slip and he could kiss goodbye to ever dancing again. He took his time and used his upper body strength to skillfully climb the tree being careful with his hand and foot placement. Reaching the top he reached over and pulled himself onto the small roof under Tinas window. Opening it he headed inside as quietly as he could.

He looked at Tina his beautiful girlfriend and saw her fast asleep on the bed curled up in her pajamas. He took off his sneakers and climbed into the bed beside her and kissed the back of her neck, his arms wrapping around her pulling her close to him. Feeling incredibly guilty for disturbing her but he had just missed her so much. She looked so beautiful and peaceful whilst sleeping and he spent many moments just in awe of how incredibly beautiful she actually was. Tina rolled over and finally opened her eyes "hey beautiful, surprise. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna stay here with you" as he finished talking Tina pulled him in for a kiss and he smiled into his lips. It was a deep meaningful but incredibly needy kiss, within seconds Tina's hands were fumbling at his belt and Mike put his hand under her shirt and began fondling her breasts "mmmm, what a way to wake you up" he mumbled happily pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it in the vicinity of her room.

Tina was up on all fours and pulling his pants off his legs, his breath got caught in his throat as she pulled down his boxers at the same time. Sitting up he started kissing her with renewed vigor and started unbuttoning her shirt before placing open mouthed kisses over her breasts which were already free without a bra. He licked his lips and immediately captured her nipple in his mouth rolling it around with his tongue he watched as her breathing grew heavy and she threw her head back obviously loving what he was doing. He flipped her so he was on top and pulled her pants down her legs and threw them off the bed. Moving her panties to the side he began to taste her enjoying everything that was her, he wasn't going to get her off with his mouth but he did want to tease her. When he thought she was wet enough he positioned himself between her legs and thrusted into her.

Hearing her whimper he covered her mouth and began to move into her slowly but quickening his pace as she grew to accommodate him. He was caught off guard when Tina overpowered him and went on top of him. Looking up at his beautiful girlfriend who was riding him so hard, he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Fuck Tina" he crashed his lips to hers to try and keep them both quiet as they were getting increasingly loud and her parents were in the room down the hall. They kept panting into each others mouths. The look of ecstasy on Tina's face always made Mike more excited, just knowing he could please her in this manner turned him on so badly. Watching her breasts bounce strongly and feeling her clenching around him, he could feel his end coming up fast. He grabbed her hips and slammed her into him to take her over the edge, hearing her cry out and begin to shudder, he let go of the orgasm he had been holding for the longest time. He filled her up with his cum and began to kiss her once more as their body's heaved from their antics. "i'm so addicted to you Tina, think you can guess that i've been missing you" he mused as he pulled her against him and gave her a soft loving kiss.


End file.
